Emotional Edward
by Insanity's Partner
Summary: Upon leaving Bella, Edward is grotesquely depressed. Wait a minute....is that eyeliner?
1. Soul Ripper

**_Disclaimer:_** All recognizable characters are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**_Emotional Edward  
_**

"Bella! My Bella,  
I tried to cry…  
And for why?  
I shouldn't have to tell.

Each foot step as I walk away…  
Increasing my pain…  
Black as a night,  
of the new moon's delight.

My heart and soul are done.  
Because you were my life,  
My only one…  
And the cause of all my strife.

And here,  
with this shining silver razor,  
My darling… My dear;  
I let it graze…

Across my pale skin…

Etching your name  
into my wrists.  
But no matter how deep; the pain remains.  
This pain… is.

It simply is.

Goodbye.

I love you."

She scoffed, looking up from having read the paper aloud, grimacing.

"You think someone who's been around for more than a century would be able to write a better poem." Alice said, unimpressed. Emmett stared at her, trying to repress laughter. "And honestly, why doesn't he just go back to her already?" she continued, "I'm sure it must be as much torture to write this crap as it is to read it." She said, holding the crease-lined paper away from her face, as if it smelled.

"Well, why don't you go talk to him?" Emmett suggested, trying his hardest not to laugh at Edward's pathetic poem; surely he was joking. Even though he understood that Edward was depressed, Emmett still couldn't understand what would push him to write something so awful.

"You know what?" she said, standing up a little straighter. "I think I will. This… behavior must be stopped!"

She marched down to his room and pushed the door open, not bothering to knock. Her confidence slowly wavered as she walked into the dark room, and looked around.

"Where is he?" she asked, but snapped her head around when she heard a dry sob. Balled up in the corner was a clad only in black Edward, with black eyeliner and recently dyed black hair. He had gelled his hair into an emo flip, which surprised them, because he never left the house. Who was he trying to impress?

She stalked to the corner, Emmett close at her heels, her resolve diminishing as she looked at him. He sobbed again. Something shiny glinted in his right hand.

"Why are you…?" she started, but changed her sentence structure. "Why are you sobbing, Edward?"

He sobbed again, but replied. "My name isn't Edward anymore. It's Soul-ripper." He said; his voice breaking. Emmett looked at Alice with a look that clearly showed his difficulty at holding in his laughter. But she wasn't smiling; she obviously didn't find it funny like he did.

"Fine then," she snapped. "Why are you sobbing, Soul-ripper?"

He looked at her, and sobbed again. "The r-r-razors…" he sobbed, "They keep b-b-bending!" he demonstrated this for them, and as he tried to cut himself, the razor would bend in half.

He glared at Emmet as his laughter rang, loud and booming through the house.

* * *

Before you send me a flame:

After receiving several lectures from several angry people, I am putting this Author's Note back in.

I am not making fun of people who follow the emo fashion/stereotype. **_I AM SHOWING HOW RIDICULOUS I BELIEVE STEREOTYPES ARE._** I thought that was obvious actually, but apparently not.

If you've ever met me, you know exactly how much I **_hate _**stereotypes. Please don't go off on me and speak out your ass like a whiny five year old. There is always more than one side to every argument. Try to consider the other side before you go off and assume the other person is wrong.

_**I got this idea from IHeartEdwardCullen.**_


	2. Renonucement

Given some of the flames I received, I decided to edit this Author's Note.

I'm renouncing my Twilight Fandom for several reasons.

The first being that everyone has noticed the quality of her books taking a massive downward spiral. I think to her, it's becoming like trying to squeeze water out of a rock.

I'm not going to pretend I didn't like Twilight and New Moon, but enough is enough. I'm not going to say I didn't like Breaking Dawn, but if I was being honest with myself, I'd have to say I enjoyed laughing it it much more than I enjoyed reading it.

The second reason is that Stephenie Meyer's book got leaked all over the internet, and now she's whining and crying, "Oh, I cannot go on!"

As if it's never happened before. Seth MacFarlane was pissed when The Family Guy Movie had a massive leak a few days before it was released, but he didn't just pull the plug and cry, "You hurt me so badly! I can never give out my manuscript to you random shady-looking people if you're all just going to leak it!"

Frankly, it's her fault for giving it out in the first place.

I also feel like there's a pretty good chance that she leaked it herself. She said that her first impulse was to not continue, and then she assured everyone that it was only on hold, but that's a lie. She put the draft on her website for everyone to read. As long as it's there, she can't publish it because it would violate her copyright. She knows this. That was the reason she couldn't post the first chapter of Breaking Dawn on her website.

To me, that shows that she has no intent at all to publish it for as long as it's on her website. And even if she did still intend to publish it, she wouldn't have kept the book on her website so everyone could continue reading it. She would have taken it off in the hopes of keeping things from getting any worse.

She says, "But to end the confusion, I've decided to make the draft available here after _Midnight Sun_ page). This way, my readers don't have to feel they have to make a sacrifice to stay honest."

I don't know if anyone else has noticed, but you can't find the leak anymore. Every single leak has been eliminated. If she didn't want her readers to read it, all she would have to do is keep it off of her site. Her readers wouldn't have to sacrifice anything because they wouldn't get the chance to see it.

On top of that, she's directing the Jack's Mannequin video...when did this happen? Did anyone see what they had to say about this? "No, there won't be any vampires, but there might be some mermaids."

_How are they letting her _do _this?!_ Has she brainwashed them or something?

I think everyone is entitled to their own opinion, I'd love to hear what you have to say.

-Val (Insanity's Partner)


End file.
